Kiss Goodnight
by Space Chick
Summary: Started out as night at the Hot Springs, but now Kyou finds himself constantly thinking about Tohru days later. Does she think about him too? And is Yuki jealous?
1. First Kiss

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't!_

Kiss Goodnight 

**__**

He couldn't sleep. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Glancing over at the thin partition that separated his room from the Rat's. He snorted and turned on his side, facing the side that was Momiji's room, but the little brat was sleeping with Tohru. He bristled at that thought. "The little brat can talk his way through anything. And she let him because she thinks he's cute!" Kyou muttered as he suddenly sat up. He draped his arms over his bent knees and glanced around again. "Hell, I'll never get to sleep knowing that he's there with her. He shouldn't even be there with her in the first place. I should have dragged him back to his room where he belongs." 

Then he remembered the little blonde's taunts from earlier in the day. It made him glower that he got screamed at for something that he didn't even say or think. He sighed; he would have to take that last one back. It had ghosted through his mind without him really realizing it. It wasn't exactly a horrible idea, just to be in the same room as her. Just to watch her sleep with her soft brown hair spilling across the pillow and her lips curved up into an innocent smile. A slight smile touched his own lips as he stood up and left the room. "There's no harm in watching, just for a moment. And to make sure that Momiji isn't doing a thing," he told himself as he quietly made his way across the large room, but a sound caught his attention. He turned towards the doors that opened to the windows. In a chair in front of them, sat the object of his thoughts. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep," said Tohru as she looked over her shoulder at him. "You couldn't sleep either? Is everything ok?"

The concern in her voice and in her huge blue eyes, made him look away. "Fine. Just couldn't sleep either. I'll sit here with you," he replied, his voice quiet. He sat down beside her and looked out to the gardens and the mountains beyond. 

She smiled as he sat down next to her and returned her gaze to the outdoors. The stars above twinkled around the luminous moon. "It's so beautiful here," she whispered softly. 

Kyou turned his head to look at her again. There was that smile playing about her lips as she leaned forwards and rested her elbows on her knees. Her head was tilted to one side, her hair falling away from that side of her neck. He felt a slight tingling in his fingers. They wanted to reach out and see if her skin was as soft as he imagined it would be. _"Huh? Where the hell did that come from? Why would I want to touch her like that?" _he thought, frowning. 

"Is there something wrong?"

Her question made him look up from the floor. Her eyes were wide, gleaming with the light from the moon above. "Uh…No…There's nothing wrong." _"Why does she have to look at me like that? It makes me want to tell her everything that bothers me. It makes me feel good inside because it lets me know that she cares that much. It just makes her…"_

"Are you sure, Kyou?" Tohru asked as she reached out and touched his hand that was resting on the armrest.  She could tell that there was something bothering him, but she had come to realize that he would tell her when he was ready to. He was just a secretive person. 

The warmth of her hand on his made him shake his head. "No. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just…just enjoy the scenery outside," he mumbled as he unconsciously grasped onto her hand. It felt so small and delicate in his, but yet she did so much hard work. One would think that they would be rough and calloused, but her skin was silky smooth. There was still an uncertain expression on her face, but he gave her hand a slight squeeze. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"All right," she replied as she turned her head away to look out again. She felt her face flush a little as he continued to hold her hand. This softer side to him was a little shocking, but she let another smile touch her lips. Even though some of his answers had been short and abrupt, the expression on his face had not been the same. His deep eyes seemed calmer and not as full of fire. 

He could see the thoughtful expression on her face as she looked away again. His own eyes went back to the outside to wander over the moonlit landscape. Twenty minutes passed when he felt weight on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw that she had fallen asleep and there was that so innocent smile gracing her lips. Not wanting to wake her, he let go of her hand and slid his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer as he thought he could allow without transforming. She whimpered a little and nestled her head against his shoulder a little more. It caused him to smile. Turning his head, he rested his chin on top of her head. Her hair smelled like strawberries. She was the only person he would admit to caring about. _"If anything ever happened to her…like if Akito…" _he thought, his grip on her tightening, _"…or like what Black Haru said…"I'm going to do this and a little of that, and I'm definitely going to do THAT." _The words made him growl softly. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She needed to be protected. "Even from that damn Rat," he muttered as he remembered the smile and the soft tint to her cheeks that she was wearing after she had come back with Yuki. He sighed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep instantly.

Tohru woke up several hours later. The moon was still hanging high in the sky. Her eyes widened at her companion. She felt his slow even breathing on her temple. "He stayed with me while I slept. He could have told me to go back to my room if I was tired so he could go back to his and sleep in a more comfortable position. He didn't have to stay with me," she murmured. Slowly, she moved her head so his was now resting on her shoulder. "He looks so peaceful. So happy," she said as she dared to reach up to brush back some of his hair. "Oh, Kyou." His face was relaxed, devoid of the scowl that he perpetually wore. She felt the movement of fingers on her one arm, almost making her jump in fright. Looking at her shoulder, she saw his hand draped over her arm. She blushed from the possessive feeling hold he had on her and it increased more when she felt his face turn against her neck. His breath tickled her skin, making goose bumps spread down her arms and the rest of her body. 

Sliding down in her chair, slowly, so as not to wake him, so she could stand. "He should be laying down, he'll only hurt his neck sleeping like that all night," she murmured as she hurriedly went to his room and grabbed the blankets, carrying them back to the other room. He was still asleep. She spread them out on the floor before pulling him into a sitting up position. He was heavy, which made the process of moving him, very slow. She couldn't let him fall on her. Finally, she had him on the floor and she proceeded to cover him with the blankets. Still kneeling by his side, she reached up and brushed back his unruly orange hair. "This is much better for him," she sighed as she continued to watch him. And with a small smile, she leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead. His skin was warm. "Good night, Kyou. Sleep well," she whispered before she got up and turned the two chairs towards each other. She leaned back and stretched her legs out and made herself comfortable until a few minutes later, she too was fast asleep with a hint of a smile on her lips. 

Kyou opened one eye as he looked up at her. She was asleep. He touched his forehead. Her lips had touched him. Those soft warm lips had kissed him goodnight. It made him smile as he stood up. He grabbed the extra blanket that she had tossed over him. He looked down at her, the dimming light of the moon, still playing over her features. The light gave her skin a translucent quality, making her look even more ethereal. _"She looks so delicate, so in the need of protection, so…so beautiful…" _he thought as her head shifted, making her hair spill over her cheek. _"Beautiful? Where did that come from?" _ He glanced away for a moment and then his eyes came back to her. Reaching out, he gently moved the lock of hair away from her face. Her cheek was warm and soft against his fingers. It made his own cheeks flush with color with touching her like he was. "She should be in bed, but yet she stayed here to watch over me. She always thinks of others before herself. I told her I came on this trip for her, because it would make her happy. And yet, it's made me happy too because it's letting me have this moment…with her." He picked up his pillow and put it under her head and spread the blanket over her. "Thank you, Tohru. For making me happy that I came," he said tenderly as he bent down and pressed a kiss on her cheek before returning to his spot, and watching her as she slept. 

_A/N: It's my first attempt at something other than Gundam Wing. I hope you all enjoy it! XOXO!!_


	2. Stolen

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, although I wish! (sigh)_

Kiss Goodnight, Part 2 

**__**

That night, once they had arrived home, Kyou went directly to his room. He dropped his bag on the floor and stared out the window. "Damn it all! Not only do I have the Rat and Shigure competing for her attention, I'll now have Haru and Momiji! And she'll split her attention to all of us equally in that kind, loving…way of hers," he finished on a sigh. He let his head fall back between his shoulders. "Oi, what the hell do I care, " he muttered as he fell back onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling before slowly lifting his hand to his forehead. Her lips had touched him. He closed his eyes. "Tohru," he whispered before he fell asleep. 

"Kyou…Kyou…Wake up, Kyou…"

He slowly opened his eyes to find her there, leaning over him, and pressing her hand against his cheek. It felt cool and soft. Damn it all, he was flushing. 

"You all right, Kyou?" 

"I'm fine," he replied, quickly sitting up. There was still that worried look in her big blue eyes. "I'm fine, really."

"I was calling you for dinner. I was wondering where you were when you didn't come down," she said as she stepped back, clasping her hands behind her back. She gave him a soft smile before she turned on her heel and left the room.

It was then her outfit registered in his mind. The little blue skirt was short without being completely indecent, but it emphasized the length of her legs and her… He growled. The only person who would think of buying something like that for her would be none other than… "Shigure!" he yelled as he flew down the steps and grabbed his older and taller cousin by the collar. "What the hell are you thinking, you sick perverted bastard?"

"What did I do?" choked out Shigure as he attempted to free himself. 

The cat's face turned several shades of angry red. "What did you do? What did you do? I'll tell you what you did! That…that…outfit…she's…wearing…"  
  


"Oh, you mean Tohru's White Day gift from yours truly. I thought it would look cute on her…what's the harm in that?"

"The harm? It's…it's…How did you get her to wear it? I'm sure that damn Rat would be objecting too if he was around if he didn't go directly to his friggin' garden." 

"I begged and I pleaded…she was all too…ack…you're suffocating me…"

"That's the least of your worries, you damn dog," hissed Kyou as a moment later the door slid open and closed, and Yuki's voice sounded in the kitchen before being abruptly choked off before the door leading to the kitchen slid open to revel an angry looking Rat. Kyou arched a brow at Shigure. "And you pissed the Rat off too."

Shigure's eyes widened several degrees as he tried to squirm his way out of the younger boy's grip, but to no avail. A moment later, he found himself laying dazed in the yard. 

"Stupid Cat, why did you let her wear that!"

"ME! I didn't know what he was doing! I was sleeping, damn Rat!"

"You're such an idiot!"

Kyou glared at the slightly shorter boy in front of him. "You're the one who could have been watching the pervert's antics, but no, you went to your damn garden!"

Yuki glared back. "And you were sleeping instead of keeping an eye on the Dog! He had that look in his eyes when we came home and you didn't think he was up to something?"

"NO!"

"I should throw you out the door just like I did him!"

"I helped remember!"  
  


"You didn't do a…"

"Come on, I dare you to throw me out right now, Ratboy!"

"Is everything ok, in here?" asked Tohru as she came into the room with the food. She looked around. "Where's Shigure?"

"Outside, nursing regret I hope," muttered Kyou as he put down his fists and looked over at her. The blue of the outfit served to bring out the brightness of her eyes. And he would admit that she looked cute in it. _"I'm starting to become as bad as Shigure, thinking of her like that." _He yanked his eyes away from her and let his features relax. It upset her when Yuki and him would fight. He could see the upset look in her eyes dissipating and a soft smile coming to grace her lips again. He also noticed that his cousin was taking the platter from her hands, giving her that polite smile of his. A low growl emanated from his throat as she thanked Yuki and went back to the kitchen. His eyes narrowed as he saw a hint of a smirk touching the other boy's lip as he looked back at him. He sat down at his side of the table, watching Yuki like a hawk. He glanced over at the Dog who had managed to crawl back inside the door and seat himself at the table. "Did you learn your lesson?" He was ignored as Tohru came back into the room. 

"Ahh, another delicious meal by our lovely Tohru," chortled Shigure as he looked around at the appetizing dishes in front of him. 

She sat down on her side of the table, between Yuki and Shigure. Noticing the less then friendly looks being cast in Shigure's direction from the other two, she gave them a questioning look. "Is there something wrong, Yuki, Kyou?"

"Nothing," replied Yuki as he gave her another smile. 

Kyou fisted his hand under the table when he saw how quickly and effortlessly the Rat diffused her worry. And the way she smiled at him and the way he smiled at her. He felt his temper beginning to rise, but he gritted his teeth, not wanting to upset her again. All throughout dinner he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, as Shigure and Yuki couldn't. And the Dog's look was starting to become too admiring in his opinion. "Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be introduced to the ground…again?"

The older man noted the flaring of fury in the brightened brown eyes of the cat next to him. A corner of his mouth quirked and he tapped his chopsticks on the side of his bowl. "Is there a reason?"

"I think you know the exact reason," he bit out his eyes flickering once towards Tohru then back at Shigure. He watched as the older man let out a sigh before smirking. "What now?"

"Oh nothing. I think our resident kitty has a crush on someone," said Shigure, grinning evilly. 

Color raced up Kyou's face again. "Oh shut up!" he yelled as he got off the floor and stamped outside and down the path. 

Tohru got up and watched him go. She looked over her shoulder at Shigure. "What made you say something like that?"

The girl's clueless expression made the Dog smile. He waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. He's just mad because I know who it is. And how disappointed Kagura will be when she finds out it's not her. Did you make any dessert to go along with this scrumptious meal?"

"Yes. I made a lemon meringue pie. I'll go get it," she said as she cast another worried look over her shoulder towards the outside where Kyou had disappeared before making her way back to the kitchen. 

******************************************************************************

Kyou shoved his hands in his pockets as he sat in a tree. He rested his head against the bark and looked up at the moon looming overhead. It had been just as brilliant as the night before. The night that she kissed him. It made him feel good inside, to know that she cared that much for him. And it was becoming obvious to him that he was starting to care a great deal about her. The protective shell that he kept around seemed to melt away when she was near. His older cousin's knowing comment and mischievous grin had hit too close to home. He did have a crush. On Tohru. His fingers absently rubbed over the bracelet on his wrist. The action was usually not taken note of, but now he did look down at it. He closed his eyes and let his head fall. "Shigure is relatively harmless compared to…" he trailed off, knowing it was himself. There was no way in hell he could bear scaring her or hurting her. _"Would she be afraid if she knew what lived on inside of me? That part of me…that evil…" _he thought as a chilling wind cut across his face. "Would she reject me if she knew?" he whispered as he cried silently, his shoulders shaking. _"No. It isn't her way. She loves so unconditionally. She wouldn't care, she would still care about me the same…I hope…"_  

He raised his head again and looked up at the dark sky. "I should go back. I'll only worry her," he said as he jumped out of the tree with cat like grace. He hunched his shoulders again as an icy wind slithered down the back of his sweatshirt and tee shirt. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he sped up his pace, eager to get back to the warmth of the house and Tohru's presence. There were no lights on when he arrived. "I must have been gone longer then I thought," he murmured as he stepped into the house. He went to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge for the milk. A small plate, covered with his name written on it, caught his sharp eyes. 

   :Kyou, 

              I left some pie for you to eat when you come back. 

                                                                                                 Love, Tohru::

A smile touched his lips as he uncovered it and took the milk and the plate and set them down at the counter. The pie was delicious as he swallowed it down in a few bites. Washing it down with half the carton of milk, he quietly washed the plate and put it away, not wanting to leave a mess for her in the morning. 

He made his way up the stairs and paused outside of her room. He had noticed her window open when he approached the house. Wondering if he should, he slowly slid it open. The breeze flirted with the curtains. He shut it and glanced towards the bed that dominated the room. Strands of soft chocolate lay curled about her face and about the pillowcase. The moon slipping through the windows illuminated her face, making her look like an angel. A sudden need to touch her made breath shorten and his fingers tingle. To touch her like he had the other night was tempting. He turned his head away from her, gazing out upon the landscape before turning his head back to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed, continuing to let his eyes wander over her peaceful features. Her small hands lay loosely clasped on top of the comforter. Reaching out, he curled a lock of her hair around his fingers. It was smooth and silky. A small sigh escaped her lips. He jerked his hand away, afraid that he had waked her. When she didn't stir, he finally relaxed from his tense position. "What am I doing?" he muttered as he turned his head away, shutting his eyes. "Why do I feel this need to touch you and be touched by you?"

Her still form didn't answer and he indulged himself in watching her sleep. The covers barely moved with each breath. _"Because I want to be cared for. I need to be touched like everyone else. Her touch comforts me and eases me. It banishes my unhappiness when she treats me to one of her beautiful smiles and her warm gentle touch. She makes me feel that I'm worth caring for…she doesn't care if I'm the cat…rejected by others…but she cares so much. And for one moment if I could feel her in my arms…"_ Heat caressed his cheek. He glanced up. The sun was peeking above the trees to the start of another day. She would wake up soon and start breakfast. Reluctant, he stood up again, his eyes taking her in before he left. He turned and started towards the door, but some unnamed impulse, he turned back, making his way over to her side once again. Leaning over her, he gazed down at her parted lips, before briefly covering them with his own. Then he left, his heart racing and a blush soaring up to his hairline, bright enough to compete with his hair. But a small smile crossed his lips as he pressed his fingers against them. They tingled with the imprint of hers. He had stolen a kiss, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except having that brief touch of heaven in his memories. 

_A/N: I didn't think that this was going to be more than a one shot, but I don't know, I felt inspired to write more. Hope you enjoyed! XOXO!!_


	3. Dreams and Imaginings

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, oh well. (sigh)_

Kiss Goodnight, Part 3 

**__**

Tohru's eyes fluttered as she felt the warmth of the sun slide across her face. She sat up, blinking her eyes and rubbing her hands across them. Once the remnants of sleep had been wiped away, she looked out the window. "I thought I had left that open last night," she murmured, but she shrugged as she hopped out of bed, ready to start her day. Once her morning rituals were finished, she bustled downstairs to start breakfast. The cool air on her legs made her shiver, but the heat from her cooking soon made the kitchen warm and toasty. As she leaned over, examining what was in the fridge, she noticed that the pie she had left for Kyou was gone. She smiled. "I hope he liked it," she said as she got what she was looking for and returned to her duties. While she waited for the rice to finish, she contemplated the dream she had. A soft pink color stained her cheeks. "I can't believe I had a dream like that! Someone was kissing me so softly that I barely felt it, but it felt so real. It really felt like someone kissed me, but that's silly, who would want to kiss me," she said as the timer on the rice finally went off. "…But it was a nice dream…" she said wistfully as she brought the food out to the table. Shigure was already there, yawning behind his hand and his paper. "Morning, Shigure, did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby, my dear Tohru," the older man replied with a smile as he looked at her from behind his paper. "Dreaming of the wonderful breakfast you would make and of your beautiful…" he was cut off with a smack on the back of the head. 

"Morning, Miss Honda, " said Yuki as he gave his cousin a glare and treated her to one of his rare smiles. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. I hope you like what I made for breakfast this morning."

"There's nothing that you make that I wouldn't like."

Blushing from his praise and his smile, she wrung her hands. "I'll bring out the rest. Wait one minute," she said as she hurried back into the kitchen. She quickly brought out the rest of the food. "I wonder where Kyou is? He's always up before me. He'll miss breakfast."

"Then he should've gotten up on time," snorted Yuki as he felt a twinge of jealousy over her concern for the Cat. 

"I'll go make sure he's all right," she said as she went back upstairs. She knocked on the door down the hall from hers. "Kyou?" There was no reply. Very concerned, she slid the door open, her eyes falling on the curled up ball in the middle of the bed. "Kyou, are you all right?" As she approached the bed, she noticed that he was shaking ever so slightly. Full-blown worry set in as she sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed her hand against his forehead. His skin was damp and hot. "You're sick," she said as his eyes slowly opened to look at her. Even when he was sick, his eyes didn't lose their brightness or their intensity. 

Her touch felt so good against his overheated skin. He instinctively leaned into the palm of her hand. "Don't worry about me," he murmured as he shivered beneath the blankets. He had just come down with it. The feeling had hit him when he had come back to his room after leaving hers. 

She pushed back his sweaty bangs. "You're not fine. You're sick."

Kyou could see the worry in her eyes. He slid his hand from under the covers and placed it on top of hers still resting on the covers. "I'm fine. Just let me sleep."

The simple act of him placing his hand on hers made a soft blush tint her cheeks. She knew he didn't like it if she got upset or worried, but she couldn't help it right now. "No, you're not. I'll have to get some ice and you should get into some dryer…clothes. I'll be right back," she said as she hurried out of the room and flew back down the stairs. She buzzed around the kitchen, getting an ice pack ready for her patient. 

Yuki poked his head past the screen and watched as she walked back and forth in a rushed and worried manner. "Is there something wrong?"

"Kyou is sick. I'm getting this ready for him," she said as she started dropping the last of the ice inside the compress. "And hopefully the medication we have will bring down his fever."

He could hear the fretting note in her voice. She was like a mother hen who had kept close eyes on her chicks. Deep violet eyes followed the movements of her hands as she put the ice in the bag and replaced the tray in the freezer. The bow on the back of her apron bounced with each step she took and he followed her with his eyes as she went back up the stairs. "Stupid Cat, how did he get sick all of a sudden?" he muttered under his breath, infuriated that he was going to cause Miss Honda more work. 

"Could it be that Yuki is jealous?" 

The singsong taunt was enough to make him turn his head and glare at his older smirking cousin. "Shut up."

"She fussed over you when you were sick and you enjoyed every minute of it. I know I would love to be sick, just to have her soothe my weakened bo…" he didn't finished the statement as he was thrown out the door. A Shigure shaped hole now lined the door. 

With a disdainful snort, he glared at the stairs that she had disappeared. He gritted his teeth. "That Cat is not worthy of her attentions," he muttered angrily as he went to throttle his orange haired cousin, but he paused. It would make her upset if he picked a fight with the Cat and he hated to do that. Still angry and with the fires of jealousy burning his veins, he stomped out of the house and down to his garden, passing the dazed Shigure in the yard.

******************************************************************************

In the meantime, Kyou managed to sit up. There was a buzzing in his head and a ringing in his ears. His fingers fumbled with the zipper of his sweatshirt, but at the moment, he felt too miserable to do it. He heard her soft footsteps as she approached. He looked up at her as she entered the room again. She looked so pretty in the bright pink skirt and the simple white shirt, with the apron still tied around her trim waist. His face got even hotter as her eyes met his. 

A soft expression came over her face as she put the cold compress on his desk. "You want help?" she asked quietly as she sat down next to him. "You need to get into something drier."

"I know," he breathed, aware of how good she smelled, remembering the softness of her lips against his. He felt her hands slide the zipper of his sweatshirt down, not waiting for his answer. Then she peeled it down his shoulders, dropping it onto the floor.  He was glad that she couldn't tell the difference between the hot color in his face due to his fever and the color highlighting his embarrassment at her being so close. When she came around and faced him again, he noticed the serious look on her face. It seemed to turn her from pretty and cute, to beautiful. He would never admit it that he liked her fussing over him like she was now. 

She looked up and found his eyes on her. His eyes were so intriguing. She ran a hand over the sleeve of his black shirt. "This has to go too," she said, a blush lighting up her cheeks. Her eyes fell away from his. 

That blush of hers was so endearing. He wished he had the energy to reach up and run his fingers across her cheek to feel the warmth. His heart raced and his head pounded as he managed to find the energy to tug the shirt off. He didn't know she had left the room and come back in the same amount of time, but he felt the gentle touch of a towel against his forehead and cheeks. Daring to look up at her at close proximity, he could still see a faint blush touching her cheeks. "I can do that myself, Tohru," he mumbled.

"Nonsense," she said as she continued to pat the towel against the side of his neck. The darkness of his skin, the smooth musculature, the heavier bone structure heightened the difference between the more slender, delicate boned, and pale skinned Yuki. Even though she was flustered at seeing him without his shirt, she wasn't going to let that deter her from taking care of him and making him comfortable. She put the towel down and placed her hand on his shoulder. His skin was warm and smooth. It made her palm tingle ever so slightly. "You have to stand for a moment so I can turn down the blankets. And I want you to take the medication I brought up for you."

Nodding mutely at her command, he stood and took the medicine. She had sounded so confident, so strong. It made a soft expression drop over his face. Her strength came from taking care of others and from making sure that they knew it. It was her talent, her gift to make others smile, and make them happy. He slid under the covers, pants still on, no shirt, but it didn't seem to matter as she tucked the covers around him and touched his forehead again. "Silly girl," he whispered up at her as she placed the compress on his forehead, "There's no need to fuss over me. You're only going to make yourself sick too."

"I want to fuss over you. I'll be fine. I want you to get better. I feel better when you're healthy and happy. I won't get sick, I'll be fine," she replied as she left his side and picked up the sweaty shirt and sweatshirt. She folded it over her arms. "I want you to sleep. I'll check on you in half an hour." She flashed him a sweet smile before leaving the room. 

Kyou laid his head back on the pillow under his head. The icy feel of the compress on his forehead felt good against his hot skin. He closed his eyes, the image of the caring and loving smile that had graced her lips before she had left the room were superimposed on the back of his eyelids. As the medication began to work its magic on him, he thought of the kiss he placed upon her lips that morning. They were petal soft and had tasted like strawberries when he had ran his tongue over his lip. _"If you only knew, Tohru. If you only knew how much I cared about you. The day I really looked into your eyes and saw your loving heart and soul," _he thought as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

******************************************************************************

Downstairs, Tohru bustled about the kitchen, cleaning up the mess from breakfast. As she did laundry, she thought about Kyou lying upstairs in bed. Part of her knew that behind the rough shield he put up, he had a soft heart. She went through her task automatically, folding Kyou's shirts and pants into a pile separate from Yuki's, Shigure's, and her own. Walking back up the stairs with her arms full of laundry, she deposited them in the correct bedroom before going to Kyou's. Sliding the door open her eyes fell on the bed's occupant. He was sleeping. A smile touched her lips as she put his clothes away. She sat down on the edge of his bed and removed the compress from his forehead. He was still warm. It was then she realized his eyes were open and he was looking up at her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I disturbed your rest, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't," he reassured her as he looked up into her eyes. "Stop apologizing, you silly girl."

His gruff tone didn't bother her; instead she shook her head, sending her braids over her shoulders. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she folded the compress between her hands. She would get the other one in the fridge to replace it later. "You feel any better?"

"Better," he replied as he felt her place her hand on his forehead again. He felt his face grow warm from the innocent touch. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the simple touch of her hand on his skin. Tiny shockwaves raced through him when she brushed back his bangs with her fingertips. He got even more shocked as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. He was sure that she could see his flush. 

"I'll be right back with another compress," she said as she gave him another smile and stood up. As she walked down the steps, she pondered on why she had kissed him. Her own face pinked, but she smiled again. "He needs the affection," she told herself as she went back to the kitchen. 

His pulse was racing. He felt like he had gone through his morning exercises. He felt like he could hardly breathe. Her lips. So warm. So soft. Just thinking about it, made his body feel hotter. Closing his eyes, he imagined what it would be like for her to kiss him back, to feel her lips against his, for her to stand close enough to feel the warmth of her skin as he kissed her. He opened his eyes again. "What the hell am I doing, thinking about her like that? It makes me as bad as the dog?" he muttered as he rolled to his side. It was then he saw a pair of cool violet eyes glaring at him from the doorway. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Yuki glared at his cousin. "You're making extra work for her. She doesn't need taking care of you to add to her list."

"You should just mind your own damn business."

"You better not get any ideas."

Kyou sat up, his eyes wide, a vein twitching at his temple. "WHAT?"

Crossing his arms, he raked his eyes over the Cat. "You heard me. You better not try anything, stupid Cat," he threatened before he walked away. 

Clenching his fists, the Cat forced himself to calm down. He lay back down again and faced the wall. "Damn Rat. What the hell does he know? I haven't, I wouldn't," he mumbled as he huddled under the blankets again. _"But you were thinking of kissing her and holding her close. That's the same as. And you did steal a kiss from her last night too,"_ he thought, hunching his shoulders. He let out a frustrated angry growl. He had no right to think of her like that. To imagine what it would be like to have her in his arms and feel her mouth under his. "I have no right. She's too good for me." Then the feel of her lips touching his forehead moments ago, flickered through his mind. She had done it unconsciously, so gently. It showed him that she cared even though he knew he didn't deserve that from someone like her. But remembering the way the sun had cast a golden haze about her earlier in the morning, how it shined in her hair, radiated her cheeks, and kissed her lips, made her look like an angel. She was an angel. His eyes were drifting closed again. _And maybe…just maybe…she was sent to be my angel…to wash away my loneliness and sins._"

A/N: I'm being really sappy, I know, but I can't help it. I love Kyou. He's such a cutie. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it! XOXO!!


End file.
